The two figures shown are made of unit squares. What is the positive difference of the perimeters, in units?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(0,1)--(5,1)--(5,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((1,0)--(1,2)--(4,2)--(4,0),linewidth(1));
draw((2,-1)--(2,3)--(3,3)--(3,-1)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((7,0)--(7,2)--(12,2)--(12,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((7,1)--(12,1),linewidth(1));
draw((8,0)--(8,2),linewidth(1));
draw((9,0)--(9,2),linewidth(1));
draw((10,0)--(10,2),linewidth(1));
draw((11,0)--(11,2),linewidth(1));

[/asy]
Answer: The first figure has a perimeter of 18 and the second a perimeter of 14, so the difference is $18-14=\boxed{4}$.